Chapter 54
Chapter 54 is the fifty-fourth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Lilla finds the man and the woman, who accompanied Jia Na, when Jia Na suddenly attacks her. She demands to know their identity, but they tell her nothing. Lilla attacks with the Poison Bottle but they restrain her with chains, and take it from her. When Jia Na is about to attack her, she is saved by Yue Jian's flying daggers. Jia Na sends her flying, and she is catched by Fraser. Jia Na and her companion escape. Lilla fumes about that they lost the Poison Bottle. Ge Chen concludes that their goal is to get the Sacred Weapon so they should go to their next location, to the Toreador Clan. In their city, a young man is playing the violin. He tells a woman that they will have visitors. Zhao Yan is looking at the ruins of the school, lost in her thoughts when Fan Le Lao appears beside her. He asks about how she is, then offers to help her. Zhao Yan excuses herself and leaves, much to his displeasure. She tries to avoid him, but after the classes, he traps her, and in front of the whole class, he calls her his girlfriend, then asks her to gom home together. Description Lilla is looking for the thieves. She is utterly enraged and humiliated by what happened and she is not about to forgive them. She notices the two who used the identity of Jia Na's parents She starts to follow them, wondering where is Jia Na. Jia Na suddenly appears behind her, and attacks with a whiplike weapon. Lilla dodges it. The "parents" appear behind Jia Na. Lilla demands to know their identity, but they refuse to answer. Lilla arrogantly claims that in that case she will capture them and interrogate them. She takes out the Poison Bottle. Jia Na dodges the poison mist. Lilla mockes her for loosing her arrogant attitude so fast, then promises to tie her up, and bring her back to be the ugly mans's bride. She is about to attack again, when her bottle-holding hand is restrained by chains. Chains are also hooked around her waist, so she can't move. Jia Na mockes her by returning every word she just said. The man takes the Poison Bottle from her, and delivers it to Jia Na. Holding the Bottle, Jia Na arrives in front of the bound Lilla, then ponders about what to do with her. Suddenly, flying daggers are attacking Jia Na, as Ge Chen and Yue Jian arrives. Jia Na makes a move against Lilla, making her fly. Fraser manages to catch her. Jia Na and her companions escape. Lilla is fuming about what happened. As they think about what has happened, they realizes that their goal must have been the Sacred Weapons, too. They decide to go to the next location which is the terrority of the Toreador Clan. Fraser mentions that Ge Chen knows the leader of the Toreador. Lilla is looking at Yue Jian, and thinks that she sent the flying daggers, and now she owes her one again. Ge Chen informs the rest that they will heed out tomorrow, so they should rest. In the Aisha Valencia City, an attractive, but feminine looking young man is playing the violin. He mentions that they will soon have some guest, and asks a blond lady what does she think. Zhao Yan is looking at the ruins of the Saint Ferrell. It has been a week since the earthquake, and the school is using empty rooms and dormitories for the classes. She thinks that her memories are similar to the ruins - a mess of rubbles, nothing more. Fan Le Lao appears beside her, asking if she is still thinking about what happened. He finds it understandable, since it was a trauma, then inquires what the doctors told her. He mentions her again what he formerly said - that if he were to die, he would have no regrets. They both have been through a death-and-life situation, and dthey are lucky to be alive. He asks her is he can be a pillar of support for her. Zhao Yan doesn't know what to say, so she excuses herself, much to his anger. In the class, they pray for those, who died, and after class whe she tries to avoid him, Fan Le Lao traps her, and in front of the whole class he calls her his girlfriend and asks her to gome home together. Category:Chapter